How does tonight sounds?
by CatchingStar
Summary: Catherine finds a white box in her office and the content surprises her into no end. but that's just the beginning. Rating M. Definely M. Enjoy!


**I have saved this fic for later, thinking that I may want to change a few things or add others, but I decide not to. I hope you all like it.  
Thank you chimp1984 for helping me with this fic. **

**Mention of "Dead doll"**

Catherine walked through the hallway of the crime lab glad that another shift was over. She hasn't been working on a difficult case but she couldn't wait to go home and be with her girl, the older one. She entered her office just to put a file away and then she would head home, finally. As she opened the door, she didn't know she had closed, Catherine found a box on her desk, a big rectangular one.

'That's strange,' she thought, closing the door behind her.

She stepped closer to the desk and looked at the box. There was nothing written in it, not even a logo. She leaned her head above it suspiciously. "Well, at least I don't have to call the bomb squad" she said before pulling the lid off.

Inside there were some clothes and a white envelope in the middle of it.

"Use it well, YS." (Yours Sara)

"She's got to be kidding me," Catherine thought, turning the card to see if there was any other demand from her lovely brunette. She is so in love with Sara that even after dating her for so long Catherine still feels this is a dream and she will wake up any minute now and everything will just disappear, turn into dust in a split second.

"Tonight?" was written in small handwriting in the back of the card.

Catherine placed the card in the desk, shaking her head from side to side; "I will so not leave this place in this!"

She picked one of the pieces of clothes up to take a closer look and it is smaller then she thought. She put the clothes back in the box, does what she came in her office for and leaves praying not to run into any of the guys along the way to the locker room and the parking lot. It will be her death if any of them asked what was in the box.

Closing the car door with a bang, she placed the box in the passenger seat and opened it once again to check the contents.

"This is crazy!" She looks outside the window forcing her lips shut but the smile is there.

Catherine puts the key in the door and turned it two times before twisting the knob in her hand. She entered quickly but didn't close the door, using the light from the lamp in the street to illuminate her way in.

"Aren't we pretty?" Catherine jumps three feet high whilst turning and finding Sara hiding behind the door. She couldn't see her properly but knew she was smiling as she felt a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"What has gotten into you, to send me this at work?" she asks serious and in a reprehensive tone.

"Well, it was the only place I could put it since the box doesn't fit your locker and I wanted you to come home wearing it." Catherine closes her arms in front of her chest with a deadly glare. "Close the door,"

"With pleasure," As she was about to do that, Catherine felt something scratching her leg and hitting her in the same place. She gasps and her eyes go wide. Her Sara had lots of surprises for her tonight!

Sara uses Catherine's hand to close the door since Catherine is too shocked to move and pushes the blonde toward the couch, turning the light on along the way. She forces Catherine bend over the arm of the couch exposing her beautiful firm assets barely covered by the skirt.

"I don't remember putting panties in the box." She says using the toy along the line of her panties.

"You didn't, but you're crazy if you thought I wouldn't wear them," Catherine replies with a smirk. She bucks and whimpers when being hit in her asses with it, and a wave of pleasure hitting her groin. Sara squeezes them slightly before forcing the piece of clothing down. The cold air in that particular spot made Catherine moan.

Sara hits each leg, then takes it completely off and throws it somewhere in the room.

"That's more like it. Now, shake your butt. I want to see this beauty move" Sara made her point by agitating both separately. "Just like it did back in your dancing days."

Sara wanted a show? She would give her a show except there was one tiny little thing missing. "I don't have a pole," she replies looking at the brunette. Sara raises her hand ready to punish her again and Catherine bites her lips and closes her eyes in anticipation. Yet she felt nothing.

"Use your knees as well, I want a real show!" Sara points it out going to sit in the arm chair, holding the whip with both hands.

Catherine sighs in disappointment and starts does as she was told slowly. Seeing Sara yawl she improves the show by going down to the floor and up and shaking her head from side to side, she even slaps her own butt in order to make sure Sara enjoys her presentation. It seemed to work. She didn't know how much time had passed but when Sara told her to stop she was more than willing to cooperate. "Turn around and take off your blouse, slowly."

The blouse was tiny and barely covered her breasts. Catherine untied the knot that was just above the middle of it, forcing her breasts against each other and then squeezing them before finally sliding it off one arm at the time. Her nipples were already rigid calling for Sara to touch it, suck it, lick it like a hungry kid, and although Sara licked her own lips wanting to do all that, she didn't.

She pulls Catherine close by the hips but not too close. She passes the whip between Catherine's breasts and down her belly sending shivers all over the blonde's body and forcing a loud moan to escape from her throat. Sara raises the skirt up from one side to the other and then in the middle passing above her center.

A smile forms in Sara's lips when seeing the whip got wet. "Someone is eager,"

"No shit Sherlock!" Catherine replies in anger.

"Manners!" Catherine's eyes shut forceful when being hit inside her tights and curses Sara inside her head. "I guess I'll have to take some real action about that." Sara continues.

Catherine feels Sara's hand close tight around her upper arm before her body being pushed and taken to the corner. She looks at Sara in total disbelief. "_You got to be kidding me!" _Sara's hand connects with her ass hard and Catherine feels a scream threatening to come out but suppresses it looking at the white wall. She didn't need to be told what to do and she hates it! Her center is already throbbing and burning up so badly that it brings tears to her eyes.

The brunette takes off her pants making sure Catherine hears it and turns the armchair so she could be facing Catherine the whole time. Sara knows Catherine is losing her patience but also enjoying the little game though she tries not to show it.

Catherine turns to look at the noise and her eyes open widely as she sees Sara placing a leg on the arm of the chair and the panties shift, showing just how wet she is. Her head starts shaking "No" as Sara's hands runs down her own body.

"Facing the wall!" Catherine swallows hard and turns. God, she was so excited already that it was becoming too painful to bear. She hears Sara moaning and closes her eyes tight, trying to think of something else, anything that isn't the hand of her lover touching herself and bringing herself over the edge.

Suddenly she feels the warm liquid being expelled from her own body and gasps closing her legs tight. She bites her lips trying not to make any more sounds. _Oh God, this is so embarrassing!_ That has never happened before!She opens her eyes when she felt a hand touching her face and hair. There is no indication that Sara had touched herself in that hand. She looks to the other hand and raise her hand slowly to touches it finding it dried. Catherine leans into the touch not wanting to believe that this was happening.

Sara sits back in the chair pulling Catherine towards her and on her knees in front of her legs without a word. She takes off the panties and separates her legs widely. Catherine stares at her silently asking for permission to feel, to taste her but Sara doesn't speak. She does better; she brings Catherine's head in the encounter of her pussy. The blonde licks her once from the bottom to the top, moaning in the end. Sara smiled at Catherine who smiles back and does it again, and again.

She doesn't hold back, letting the sensation of Catherine's warm tongue send her into a state of pure bliss. Catherine licks and sucks her hungrily until Sara asks her to stop and go lay down on the couch.

Sara gets on her knees between her legs smiling and kisses her, for the first time in more than eleven hours. It was too much time without that taste. She could taste herself in it but also something that was unique of the blonde, making a wave of pleasure run through her body once again. She focus her mouth on kissing her way down to Catherine's breasts, flicking her tongue in the small nub and then sucking it with such love and need.

She continues down, dipping into her navel with her tongue as Catherine loves when she does that, and then goes south. She opens the minor lips and blows some cold wind on the entire slit, including the swelling clit. No one has ever made her feel so turn on and she had no reason to doubt Sara's love for her.

Sara enters her with the middle finger followed by the index and starts moving, slowly at first. She caresses the clit altering between going slowly and faster, knowing it will make Catherine go crazy with need.

"Ooh… ooh babe, please… pretty please…" Those were the words she wanted to hear. Sara speeds up and Catherine cries out. She can tell Catherine is right there, reaching the score.

Catherine screams as rising up from the couch while her head still resting on the cushion behind her. Her eyes are closed, her breathing is erratic and her body is squirming with the spasms but there is no mistake in her face about the satisfaction she feels just now. Sara consumes her devotedly and then traces her way up licking her tummy and around the perfect breasts and reaching her destination, the now drying lips. Catherine licks her lips now tasting herself on it.

Sara brushes her tongue around Catherine's and sucks it before going further into her warm cocoon. She steps back only to pull Catherine's legs together and place them on the couch. She turns the blonde onto her stomach and pulls her up on her arms and knees.

"Oh no," Catherine mind screams. "Oh I don't know if I can…" She looks above her shoulders and sees Sara picking up the toy once more "Oh boy," she swallows. She feels it running up her entire back and down behind her thighs, her eyes closing on their own.

Sara lifts Catherine's face up with the toy and takes her hair away from her face before leaning to kiss her briefly. The whip travels down her back, around her asses and down her thigh, inside and out but never where Catherine wants it the most, driving her crazy.

Catherine throws the small cushions on the couch, then the big ones on the back and spreads her legs to the max. Her lips naturally opens offering Sara a beautiful view of her core and wetness. Oh my! Sara gets down faster on her knees in front her, smelling her essence before licking from top to bottom. Catherine forces herself on Sara's mouth tensing her hips and moaning.

Sara turns to picks something up she had hidden between the cushion and the arm of the couch and Catherine's jaw opens.

"I was bent over right there… and looking there… and I didn't see it there!" Catherine points. Sara repositions the blonde in the couch and spreads her legs widely before taking off her panties and fixing the strap-on on. Standing up, she slides it up and down the blonde's slit before moving it deep inside of her. Catherine's eyes roll inside her head as her walls accommodate the new intruder. It's huge!

Sara takes it out and Catherine hums in disappointment. Her free hand goes play with the blonde's nipples and only when Catherine is too lost in to that touch that she forces back in. "AAH" She does it again and kisses between her shoulder blades sending a shiver through Catherine's entire body and making a moan escapes from her throat.

She starts moving it in and out of her and Catherine thinks just how good it felt when she hears Sara speak. "Tell me if it hurts" Catherine is about to respond 'if what hurts' when she is slapped in the nipples with the whip.

"Oh god!" she cries, her eyes opening wide.

"I'm so sorry honey,"

"No, its fine," she swallows before looking at Sara. "You just took me by surprise, that's all, but it didn't hurt."

_If I say yes she will stop and she can't do that, not when she is giving her so much pleasure, I can't let her stop now! _

Sara knows she is lying so she decides to just brush him against her nipple instead of slapping in it. She moves inside of her again and in a few seconds Catherine is relaxed again pushing her hips further in to the strap.

Sara moves her mouth all the way up the blonde's back, her shoulder and neck, biting slightly just at the pulse point. Catherine gets up and bringing Sara closer by the neck she kiss her. "Oh that feels so good," Sara moans. Catherine doesn't respond with words. She pushes her lips back onto hers.

Sara breaks away when the air is needed and gets rid of the two last pieces of clothing. She lies on top of Catherine setting a faster pace now "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Saraaaaaa," Sara takes the damp hair away from Catherine's face and necks and bites her almost making her cum. Almost.

Only when she calls Sara's name between the moaning and the cursing wanting to come again is that Sara throws the whip away and runs her hands over the nipples twisting them not a bit gently and then taking one of them lower.

"Oh shit, ooh my," Catherine tenses from head to toe and forces her eyes shut. She wants to moan but her vocal cords can't form sounds anymore.

A few flicks on her clit and Catherine bucks violently as she comes, falling with both arms onto the couch. Sara takes the strap-on off and then kneels beside her, the left hand going to caress Catherine's back, giving her some comfort.

"Come on, let's go someplace more comfortable," Sara whispers lovingly. Catherine turns her head and nods with smile. She pushed herself out of the couch and up but her legs gave up and she fall back. "Here, I'll help you," Pulling Catherine's arm on her shoulders, she helped her get up and slowly they walk up the stairs and in to the bedroom.

After pulling her down in the mattress, Sara did the same besides her on her side, she bit her lips feeling a huge wave of pain hits her body. "You okay?" Catherine asks not missing the gesture.

"I'll be fine in a minute, don't worry," she replied taking a long breath. "Did you like my present, and the outcome?"

"You know I did. Very much so,"

"Good,"

"Did your back hurt when you were doing it to me?"

"Cat,"

"I want to know the true Sara, did it hurt?"

"It did a little bit but no way was I going to stop pleasing you. You were so beautiful and sexy in that position and I just love seeing you so worn-out because of me."

"I'm sure you do, but babe, you should be careful, you are not one hundred percent healed yet."

"I know but it's been three months since I was left to die under that car and I'm not in pain anymore. I thought I could do it and I don't regret for one minute my decision. Tomorrow you'll give me a massage and I'll be ready as new, you'll see." Sara leaned and gave Catherine a kiss to stop her from arguing with her.

Getting the message loud and clear, Catherine smiled. "A massage, huh?"

"Yes, and I may even let you work elsewhere besides my back"

"I guess I'll be looking forward to it then,"

"Goodnight my beautiful angel."

"Goodnight Sara."

**The end**


End file.
